


【轰出】谎言之心（03）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 肉，不存在！肉渣？算么！不造！总之就这些啦！





	【轰出】谎言之心（03）

**Author's Note:**

> 肉，不存在！肉渣？算么！不造！总之就这些啦！

▼

绿谷的哀求声在空旷的老市区中回荡着，这里的住客纷纷把门和窗都关上了生怕引火烧身，只留个缝隙悄悄的窥视着门外的状况。

哀求声延续到一辆低调的黑色奥迪车旁，转瞬变为低弱的呜咽声。

“唔！！唔唔！！！”

绿谷的嘴被一只粗壮的手捂住，双手被扣在身后，随后他睁大眼睛看着酒井达幸拿了个针筒来到他面前，并且熟练的打进了他的脖颈处。

身上的力气被缓缓的抽离出去，他逐渐无法站稳双脚像是踩在棉花上一般，只能依靠身后的大汉才能不摔倒在地。

他被拖进了车里，只见那有着肉感的嘴角被捂出了轻微的淤痕。

“该死！这小子真是吵死了！”

酒井低骂了一句，也上了车，坐进了后座。

绿谷一路上只觉得自己的脑袋意外的平静，什么都不去思考，什么都不去烦恼，身体如一叶轻舟般，在暗藏汹涌的水面上沉沉浮浮，就犹如他的命运不知会流转至何方。

什么时候睡着的，绿谷不知道，再次醒来时他的头脑还是一片模糊，只觉得周身一片漆黑，身下是冰冷的地面，他的手脚并没有被绑起，那些人似乎不担心他会逃跑。

迷迷糊糊的向前爬了几步，他只觉得喉咙干咳的可怕想要喝水，身处的地方却什么也没用，只能用几乎无法分泌出的口水大力咽进了干痛的喉咙。

然而，这样也无法起到什么作用。

脑袋如浆糊一般，绿谷知道自己是被注射了类似镇静剂一般的东西，但是效果却比那医用镇静剂恶劣的多。

往前爬了没几步，浑身就软绵绵的再无法使出任何力气，他只能瘫倒在地上轻轻的喘着气，感受着眼皮越来越沉，越来越沉，直至完全闭合。

隐约间，绿谷觉得自己就像人偶娃娃一样任人摆布，身体由内而外的被清理干净，清洗的力道重的似乎要将他的皮肤戳破，想要挣扎，全身却软绵无力。

清洗后也不将他擦拭干净，而是直接被扔到柔软的床上，床铺表面吸食了他身上的水珠而潮湿着，这使他很不舒服。

他迷糊的睁开眼，眼前一片模糊，有人在他面前晃动着，手上拿着什么东西，他看不真切，只是直觉那不是什么好东西。

绿谷觉得自己像咸鱼一样被翻了个面，而后一股粘腻的感觉由股沟延伸至那幽密之处，他感受着那挤出粘腻液体的长长的瓶口对准自己由于方才的清洗而显得红肿的穴口，这陌生的触感让他忍不住扭了下腰。

扭动虽然细微，却被一直握着他腰肢的男人发现了，男人大力的拍了下他的臀部，口中发出淫笑。

“哈哈哈，贱货，都还没打药就迫不及待了，等等就让你舒服！哈哈哈！”

伴随着男人的话语，周围有陆续响起了不同人的大笑声，绿谷这时才知道原来他所在的房间里还有其他人在。

一瞬间细长的瓶口进入后穴，粘腻的冰冷液体争先恐后的往他体内涌进，绿谷拼尽全力的扭动的腰肢，效果却是甚微，不仅没有躲开那令他感到恶心的瓶子，更是引来男人们的大笑。

在大笑声中，他的后穴被塞入了一个按摩棒，还被恶意的将振动开至振动，剧烈振动的按摩棒在没有充分扩张的肠道中横冲直撞，带来的仅有疼痛。

绿谷被疼痛折磨的弓起了背，鼻尖不断的传出微弱的哼哼声。

之后他感受到了皮质的冰凉接触着他的欺负，他的身体被皮带衣束缚着，两条皮带扣在他的大腿根处，中间连接着一根黑色麻绳靠近穴口的地方有一个粗大的结点，将震动棒死死卡在后穴中，无法掉出。

皮带在脖子上绕了一圈在胸部的上下各延伸出一条皮带，绕至后背死死扣住，勒的皮肤都凹陷了进去，四周都泛红了。

他的四肢被打开成X型，黑色的手铐中带着白色的绒毛扣在四肢上，分别被锁在床头和床尾。

突然，绿谷觉得有股寒意向着他的肘静脉处袭来，一支针筒戳破了他的皮肤，冰凉的液体注入了他的身体里。

注射完后，他感觉到床铺似乎在移动着，停下后听见了落锁的声音，男人们离去了。

还没庆幸终于不用忍受那令人难受的触碰，绿谷就感觉一股酥麻从腰椎向上蔓延开来，浑身开始散发着热气，渐渐的渴望被什么冰冷的东西触碰，意识开始模糊，就连本是疼痛不已的肠道都开始有些瘙痒之感。

“想，想要～恩～”

究竟想要什么，绿谷说不上，只是想说出这两个字，进入身体的药剂令他本就糊成一团的脑子搅的更乱，逐渐的意识全无，只剩下本能令他不断的蹭着身下的床单。

……


End file.
